


Something New

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Swearing, dom Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fic based off of this picture (http://analester.tumblr.com/post/126304054510/okay-my-friend-bought-this-a-while-back-and-i)</p><p>dan comes across something new and decides to use it in the bedroom with phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Dan honestly just meant to buy some more almond milk for Phil, but he didn’t think that he would add this item to his shopping cart as well. Cocking his head to the side, he read a label caught his eye.

Lip Freak: The Strongest BUZZING Lip Balm In the Whole World.

Dan must’ve been standing there for five minutes, fixated on that seemingly innocent product. Before he could convince himself to not buy it, it was swept into his shopping cart and on the checkout counter.

I’m going to do this, Dan thought to himself as he watches the cashier scan his items, cracking his fingers absentmindedly.

“Is that all, sir?” the cashier asked, bagging his groceries.

“Um, yeah,” Dan mumbled out, checking her face to see if she was judging him in any way. He wondered if this was a thing that Phil would be interested in. He and Phil were alike in so many ways, from liking the same foods and bands to sharing the same kinks. Nonetheless, Dan was still nervous to present the buzzing lip balm to Phil.

-

Dan’s palms were sweaty and he was shaking in anticipation as he tries to get out his house key. As he opens the door, Phil meets him at the bottom of the stairs, encasing Dan in a tight hug. Phil presses their lips together and pulls away, smiling at Dan.

“Hi, love. I’ve only been gone an hour. Miss me already?” Dan giggles as Phil reaches to pick up the groceries. He tenses when Phil grabs the bag with the lip balm in it. “Wait, carry the other one. It has your weird lactose-free milk in it.”

Phil’s eyebrows knit together by Dan’s sudden change of mood. He decides to shrug it off for now and takes the other bag, heading upstairs towards the kitchen.

When Phil is out of sight, Dan takes the lip balm out of the bag and shoves it in one of his pockets. He heads up to his room to drop the object off and then goes to the kitchen to empty out the rest of the groceries.

-

Dan is wondering why he’s acting so strange about this whole situation. Surely Phil would go along with it. After all, he was always up for trying new things in the bedroom. With that in mind, Dan’s brain goes to auto pilot and heads to Phil’s room, finding the older male on his bed, scrolling through Twitter. Dan is hiding the lip balm behind his back, rolling it through his fingers nervously.

Phil watches his boyfriend walk into his room, noticing his hands behind his back. He sits up and closes his laptop, scooting to one side of the bed so Dan could sit down.

“Hey, bear, what’s up? You seemed a little off today. Something bothering you?” Phil’s tone was soft and laced with concern. His arm lifts up to give Dan a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Dan almost wants to laugh because Phil is worried about him nothing.

“It’s nothing really. It’s just really stupid,” Dan chuckles anxiously. His thumb was on the cap of the lip balm and he was seriously wondering if this was a mistake.

“Don’t be ashamed of anything, Dan. It’s just me,” Phil gives a kind smile, making Dan take a deep breath.

“I want to try something new,” Dan states, watching as Phil’s face changes from comforting to confused.

“Okay, what do you mean by that? Something new to what? Sex?” Phil asks. Dan looks down to hide his pink tinted face. He nods and looks back up at Phil, who was smirking. “Aw, bear, if that was it, you know there’s no need to feel embarrassed. I tell you what I want to do all the time! What is it?”

Phil is smiling at Dan and Dan can feel those blue eyes boring into his soul. However, he takes another deep breath and brings the lip balm from behind him. Phil’s eyes trail to Dan’s hand, his eyes widening as he sees the mystery item.

“I just saw it and it made me want to do something with it. Can we please try it out?” Dan’s voice was soft.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Phil smirks and leans back, supporting himself with his hands.

Dan’s confidence returns and he crawls on top of Phil, connecting their lips together in a long, languid kiss. His fingers tangle into Phil’s black hair, tugging on the locks softly as he bites Phil’s lower lip. Phil’s eyes are shut as he lets out a low groan. He moves his arms to wrap around Dan’s waist in attempt to pull him closer. He falls back on the bed, making Dan fall on top of him.

Phil giggles from underneath Dan and shuffles around to be more comfortable. Dan’s fingers trails down to the bottom of Phil’s shirt, playing with the fabric, lifting it up slightly before putting it back down. Phil takes Dan’s hands in his and lifts the shirt off of his body himself. Dan’s lips attach to Phil’s nipple, swirling and flicking his tongue over the nub. He continues to lick, suck, and kiss down Phil’s chest, stopping just before the top of Phil’s pants. Phil’s length twitches underneath the fabric, making him buck his hips up and Dan sits up to find the lip balm before positioning himself between Phil’s legs.

Pulling down Phil’s pyjama pants to find him hard and leaking, Dan takes the cap off with his teeth, smirking when he hears Phil’s whimper. Dan takes a whiff of the lip balm, closing his eyes and letting out an exaggerated moan. He brings the tube up to Phil’s nose and Phil inhales, taking in the strong cinnamon cherry smell. Dan rubs the balm with his finger and applies it to his lips. Immediately an intense tingly sensation overtook the area of skin where it touches, causing Dan to moan at the feeling and connected his lips with Phil, smiling when Phil jolts in surprise as the buzzing continued.

Dan pulls away and smirks. He repositions himself so that his head was laying on Phil’s thigh. Dan takes the tube and applies a strip from the base of Phil’s cock up. Phil lets out a guttural moan as the tingling starts, the feeling becoming addictive as it sends pleasure to his cock.

“M-more,” Phil groans out, gripping the duvet underneath him, his knuckles turning white. Dan applies two more strips along Phil’s cock and now, Phil was really feeling it. “Touch me, Dan! Please!”

Dan immediately follows Phil’s directions, his hand wrapping around Phil’s buzzing dick. Dan can feel the sensation spread to his hand as he starts stroking Phil faster, relishing in the moans tumbling from his lips. The lip balm on Dan’s mouth hadn’t faded yet, so he kisses Phil’s tip and wraps his mouth over his length. Phil was restless now as the feeling of pure pleasure was overtaking him. One of his hands let go of the duvet and he buried his fingers into Dan’s hair, forcing him down further.

Dan was now sucking hard on Phil’s cock, his tongue swirling along the prominent vein on Phil’s length and enjoying the taste of the odd cinnamon-cherry flavour.

“Cl-close,” Phil whimpers, his face was red and his brain only thinking, ‘want, want, want’. Dan pulls off Phil’s cock. “Dan, what the fuck?!” He exclaims, panting slightly.

Dan smirks as he gets off the bed to get the lube. The prickly sensation on Phil’s dick hasn’t gone away yet, leaving Phil to try and control his breathing. His hand wraps around his own cock, stroking it to get to his release. Dan comes back and slaps Phil’s hand, making Phil groan out in frustration. The pit in his stomach felt like it was permanently there, sucking in all of the pleasure and want from him. Precum bubbles over Phil’s tip and Dan watches as it slides down his twitching length.

Dan uncaps the lube, pouring some onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. Dan slips a finger into his hole, pressing and curling against his walls, letting out the first moan he’s made that night. Phil watches with hungry eyes, hands twitching to touch himself or Dan, but with every move he made, Dan moved away from him slightly, silently telling Phil to keep his hands to himself and to not touch anything.

Dan pushes a second finger in and he throws his head back. He crawls on top of one of Phil’s legs and starts grinding on it. Phil feels Dan’s wet, hard cock moving against his leg and, fuck, Phil just wants to fuck Dan. Dan finds his prostate, almost making him come right then and there. He stops humping Phil’s leg and fits a third finger in, this time stretching and preparing him for Phil.

Phil’s eyes are glazed over and his brain isn’t thinking of anything coherent. All he wants is Dan and that addicting buzzing feeling back on his dick.

“Please… More,’ Phil whimpers, making Dan smile. Dan finds the lip balm again and smears four lines onto Phil’s cock. Phil lets out continuous groans of pleasure, progressively getting louder and deeper. Dan thinks Phil might lose his voice at the end of this. Scooting back a bit, Dan allows himself to take in how good Phil looked right now.

Phil’s fringe was pushed up in a sort of quiff, little bits of hair sticking to the thin coat of sweat on Phil’s forehead. His face is red and his eyes are squeezed closed, his jaw clenching tightly and lips pressed tightly together as he tries to control his breathing through his nose. His nipples are still stiff and his arm muscles are protruding from his firm, tight grip on the duvet. But in Dan’s opinion, Phil’s cock caught his attention the most.

Just like his face, it’s red, but it’s also leaking with precum and hard against his stomach, twitching relentlessly. Dan subconsciously licks his lips and uses his nails to scratch along Phil’s body.

“Fuck,” Phil’s body reacting to every little touch brought to him, jolting every time a new stimulation came onto him. Without wasting any time, Dan grabs Phil’s dick and coats it with lube, hovering over him and positioning him so he aligns with his hole. Slowly, Dan sinks down, finally giving Phil the feeling he’s been lusting for. Phil’s back arches as Dan’s tightness overcomes him, the buzzing hasn’t faded away and Dan can feel it inside of him.

Dan moves up and down Phil’s shaft, trying to manoeuvre his dick to his prostate. Phil’s hands release the duvet and grip Dan’s hips, his nails digging into the skin, making Dan wriggle above him. Phil’s cock hits Dan’s spot and Dan throws his head back as he feels Phil’s buzzing dick. The tingling wasn’t going away as Dan rides Phil’s cock endlessly.

“I’m… close,” Phil grits out, his nails scratching and digging into Dan’s hipbone.

“Me too,” Dan whispers as he fists his cock, jerking fast. Dan finds the lip balm and draws two strips onto his dick, making him scream. Phil’s bucking his hips now, pounding and hitting Dan’s spot perfectly.

“Can I… Dan, please,” Phil’s brain couldn’t come up with proper words to ask to come. Dan moans out a yes and Phil takes that as his signal. He pushes his hips up again, thrusting until he lets go. He releases inside of Dan with him still riding on top of him, milking him of all of his cum. Phil whimpers as the prickly feeling was still on his dick. It was faint, but he could still feel it.

“Phil!” Dan moans one last moan and spills on Phil’s stomach, the feeling also on his cock. The two men stayed like that until the almost painful pleasure started to subside. Dan pulls off of Phil and lays next to him, playing with the lip balm tube.

“That thing is so weird, but it felt really good,” Phil smiles, kissing Dan again.

“I liked it,” Dan giggles as he threw the tube across the room. He snuggles close with Phil and was almost about to go to sleep.

“Dan, we should probably take a shower,” Phil laughs, wrapping Dan in his arms.

“Tomorrow,” Dan replies tiredly. He opens his eyes and looks at Phil. “Are you up for playing with that weird lip balm again?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
